Problem: How many significant figures does $1147.039263000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${1147.039263}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{1147.039263000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 13.